


You're Mine

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Oral Sex, Skyeward - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward was jealous and wanted to make his mark on Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

"Ward!" Skye scolded him as he pushed her up against the closed door of her bunk. He flipped her around so that her back was facing him. He pushed against her so she could feel his full length. 

He was hard. He was hard for her. 

Skye grinned. She knew what had made him all like this. She turned around to see his eyes a dark grey, his pupils large and his face hard.

Ward was jealous and he wanted to make his mark. 

Skye pressed into him before hearing him let out a groan. 

"Don't tease me Skye. I'm not in the mood to play with." Ward whispered into her ear, his voice rough. 

Ward moved Skye's hair before he started placing light kisses down her neck. As he moved down her neck the kisses got harder, once her hit her shoulder he bit down leaving his mark on her. Skye let out a moan before wiggling out of wards grip on her waist and turning around. She quickly pressed her lips against his before running her hands up and down his back, her nails gripping onto his shirt. Wards grip on her waist re tightened before he responded to her kiss with even more heat. His tongue slipping in and out of her mouth, Ward pressed himself flush against her showing her exactly what she was doing to him before he pushed her down onto the bed. 

Ward climbed on top of her before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers again. Skye started to run her hand down his top. She tugged at it before he took it off dropping to the side. 

Skye grinned before flipping herself over, legs on either side of his thighs. 

She started from her neck and kissed all the way down his chest. She could hear his groans as she got closer to the bottom. 

She ran her teeth down his abs before licking down his happy trail towards is boxers. She looked up at him with wide eyes, she could see the hardness in his eyes. She palmed him through his pants and could feel him twitch and harden even more. 

Skye licked her lips before she tugged down the fly of his pants. She pulled off his pants before leaving them with his shirt on the ground. Skye started to rub him through his boxers and Ward let out a low groan. 

"Skye. Don't." 

She didn't listen and pulled down his boxers letting it spring free. She could feel Ward start to tug at her hair trying to get her to stop but she didn't. She licked up the underside before sucking off the precum. She took the full length of his cock in her mouth and started to suck. Her head bobbed up and down and she looked up at Ward through her eyelashes. 

She could feel his cock harden before he spilled his whole length in her mouth. She swallowed him down before licking him clean. 

Sitting up Skye leaned forward and kissing Ward hard. 

"Stop being so jealous" she told him with a sly grin. 

Ward responded with a huff before he flipped her over again. He ran his hands down the side of her body before he moved to take off her shirt and bra. 

Skye was always very proud of her body but seeing Ward looking at her always made her feel self conscious. 

Ward brought his lips back to hers before whispering 'you're beautiful' I her ear. His hands went and cupped her breasts and starts to tease her nipples. He pinched them hard causing her to let out a squeal before he moved his mouth and sucked it. He continued with both her breasts until he decided that he wanted more. 

Ward undid the button of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She was wet, she was wet for him. All for him. 

He started to finger her clit. He pushed in two fingers and started to find her g spot. When he found it he kept at it until Skye started moaning his name. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and Skye started to moan even more. 

"Ward ! If you keep this up I won't last much longer." Skye told him. 

He stopped. Putting a condom on Skye rubbed him making sure he was hard enough. 

Ward wasn't going slow tonight. He thrust right into Skye making her yell out. He kept thrusting into her making her moan out his name. 

Skye could feel her orgasm start to build up. She tried to grind her hips meeting his thrusts but Ward held her hips down. 

"Ward ! Faster. I'm almost there" 

Ward could feel his orgasm close as well.

"Skye. You are mine. Only mine." Ward told with his final thrusts.

Skye yelled out as she orgasmed. Harder than she has before. Ward had his release as well.

As Ward pulled out of her she pulled herself towards him giving him one last heated kiss. 

"And you are mine too." She told him with one last peck. 

"And Ward ... Stop being so jealous."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :P  
> Leave some love if you wish.


End file.
